


Valid

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a good hyung, Boys in Chokers, Chokers, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix-centric, supportive hyungs, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Men were supposed to be masculine.But Felix?He looked forward to whenever the stylists wanted to put him in a choker, and he even went as far as ordering a simple black one online.





	Valid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanslix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanslix/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! Thank you chanslix for this request!

Felix didn't know who to tell. He thought about telling Jisung or Chan (naturally) or maybe even Changbin, but he didn't know if he could. 

 

Not something like this.

 

He felt like he was making a big deal out if it, but that's because in a place like America or Australia, this was a bit more accepted. In Korea? 

 

Well…

 

Men were supposed to be masculine. 

 

But Felix? 

 

He looked forward to whenever the stylists wanted to put him in a choker, and he even went as far as ordering a simple black one online. 

 

It had a cute little blue and purple charm on it, had kind of a galaxy effect to it. 

 

But he didn't dare wear it in front of his members. They didn't even know he had it. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to be able to put it on in the morning and wear it around, have his members tell him he was cute, but he refrained. 

 

His fear of being rejected or found disgusting kept him from even leaving it out of its hiding spot when the others were home. 

 

But he knew he had to tell someone, it was eating at him. 

 

He had been presented with less and less days with just him in the dorm, and he was itching to wear his choker again, just for an hour. 

 

Chan was his best chance at not being laughed at, at the very least.

 

Now he just needed to find the guts to tell him.

 

“Hey, Lix, you okay?” Felix jumped and looked at the door. How long had Chan been standing there?

 

“Yeah, fine. Sorry, I wasn't spaced out too long was I?” 

 

“I've only been standing here about a minute. You just looked really troubled by something.”

 

Fuck. Now or never, I guess.

 

“Can… you shut the door?” He asked, before he lost the half an ounce of courage he had. 

 

“Yeah.” That was the easy part. 

 

But now Chan knew that Felix was bothered by something or at least had something to say. And now the younger couldn't back out. 

 

Chan sat next to him in the bed after closing the door and locking it. 

 

Having the lock on it was completely useless because you could open it with your nail from the outside, but it at least warned you when someone was trying to get in. 

 

“What do you need to talk about, Lix?” 

 

At those words, Felix took a deep breath and thought of what to say. 

 

He had mentally gone through all of the different ways this conversation could go, but all of them could be entirely wrong. 

 

He decided to go with the questions route. It easily gave away what was bothering Felix, but it would also be opening a line for Chan to say what he felt about it.

 

“Is it weird for boys to want things that aren't necessarily… masculine?” 

 

Not the best question, but it was the most open he could think of. 

 

“Gonna have to be more specific, aegi. Being an idol isn't necessarily considered masculine to begin with.” 

 

He had a point.

 

“Um…” Felix was beginning to panic, and he didn't like it. He knew he could trust Chan and he knew the older would never just throw him aside because he liked chokers. 

 

So why couldn't he just say it?

 

“Lix, what gender do you identify?” Chan asked, and Felix nearly choked. He took a few minutes, recovering from his mini coughing fit, before answering.

 

“Gender, what? Male, that isn't what I meant.” 

 

“Okay, I just figured I would narrow this down a bit.” Chan said, and he didn't really look like he would have judged even if Felix had said female. 

 

“I just… I like things that are typically meant for girls…” 

 

“Things like?” 

 

Chan was not making this easy for Felix. 

 

“Um… mostly…” Felix was looking down when he said the next, and Chan missed it. 

 

“What?”

 

“Chokers.”

 

It was silent for a moment and Felix was afraid he was wrong about Chan accepting him. 

 

Until the older wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close into a hug. 

 

“Baby, if you like chokers, then that's okay. If you want me to buy you some, I will. You look cute when you wear them for stages and filming, and you'll look cute just wearing them here.” 

 

Chan didn't miss the way Felix blushed at being called cute, so the older Australian made a note to say it more often. 

 

“Thanks, hyung. But… what about the others?” 

 

“None of them will have a problem with it, I promise.” Chan said in that annoying all-knowing voice. 

 

Sometimes Felix was scared of just how much Chan knew about the members without anyone knowing he knew. 

 

“So… I can just start wearing them around the dorm?”

 

“Yeah baby, do you have one right now?” 

 

“Yeah, it's simple but… I think it's cute.” He said with a small blush that made his freckles show more. 

 

“You should wear it to dinner, Lix.” Chan said with a smile. Felix thought of the idea and nodded before going and getting it. 

 

He looked in the full length mirror as he tried to put it on, but Chan took it from his hands and put it on for him before he could make a sound. 

 

“There we go. This looks super cute, where did you get it?” 

 

“Some online shop, something about Pandas?” Felix shrugged and looked at himself. 

 

He was wearing some simple black skinny jeans and he was wearing a loose hoodie that may or may not have been Changbin's at one point. 

 

Oh well. 

 

But the choker went really well with it, both the outfit and the choker seemed to compliment each other almost naturally. 

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

“You guys ready for dinner?” It was Jisung, and his voice was resembled that of a toddler's whine as he opened the door (when the hell did he unlock it) and looked in. 

 

“We'll be out in a second.” Chan said, not stressing nearly as much as Felix about Jisung seeing him in the choker. 

 

“Okay, well- wait Felix, where did you get that?” 

 

“Online.” He said with a shrug, hoping the topic would be dropped. 

 

“Cool! What site, I want one too!” Felix's head snapped in the direction of the other, his eyes wide. 

 

“Wait what?” 

 

“Yeah! I love chokers, I just didn't know where to get cute ones like that.” Felix smiled and brought up the site on his phone and showed Jisung all the different ones they had. 

 

They continued like that for about five minutes before the rest of the members came to tell them to hurry up. 

 

And every single one of them told Felix how cute he looked and asked if they could buy one for him too.

 

After just two weeks Felix had more than twenty different chokers. He had one of every color of the rainbow, he had a lot of black ones, he had some with animal charms, Chan had bought him a custom one that had the word “Valid” on it, and Jisung bought them matching ones with music notes on them. 

 

Felix had never been happier. He felt loved and accepted by his hyungs, he was able to express himself freely, and what's more? 

 

He had discovered Jisung liked chokers as well. He had someone to share this with.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, leave it in the comments!


End file.
